yumekuimerryfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumeji Fujiwara/Anime Plot
Anime For several days, Yumeji has been having weird dreams of cats attacking him. He would usually always run from them until the dream ends. However, one night he was having the same dream but it was a little different because there was a whole army of cats attacking him. Just before the dream was about to end, one black cat told him that their boss will appear in front of Yumeji the next time they meet. When Yumeji woke up he was troubled of what the cat had told him. However, despite the dream, he continued his daily life. He went to school with his friend Isana who he is living with. While on their way to school, they meet up with Saki and Takakeru (their classmates). Then they all went to school together. While in school, we see Yumeji with Isana, Saki and Takakeru talking about Yumeji's ability to see people's dreams. He looked at Saki and saw a lot of different colours which determine which dream she is going to have. Then he went to the toilet. There, while washing his hands, he used his ability on himself and saw a black aura around him. This meant that he was going to have another nightmare with the cats attacking him again. After school, Yumeji went to his after school writing club. There he talked about his new ideas for a new book which he was writing. He got encouraged by his teacher Ryōta Ijima who told him that he should always follow his dreams. When the meeting finished, Yumeji headed home. While on his way home, there was a girl who fell on top of him, she was knocked down by crows. He said to her that she should pick her fighting buddies better. Then she said that she wouldn't be friends with birds like that. Then she suddenly notices that her hat was gone and goes off to find it leaving Yumeji behind. After meeting her, Yumeji continues on his way home. While on his way home he sees the hat that girl was looking for. He picks it up and sees a cat under it. He asked the cat if they met somewhere, then to his surprise he finds himself in the dream he has been having every night. He was shocked because the dream occurred in the plain day. There a mysterious dream demon appears. He introduces himself as "Chaser" John Doe and tells Yumeji that he needs his body in order to come to the real world. Yumeji terrified by this tries to run away and hides in one house but to his luck John Doe finds him. This seemed like the end for Yumeji, but to his surprise, the mysterious girl appears to save him. She introduces herself as Merry Nightmare. She claims that she has been looking for a way to return back to the dream world and asks John Doe to return her home but John Doe was headed the other way (to the real world). Then they begin to fight. While they were fighting Yumeji kept calling Merry's name and helped her defeat John Doe. John Doe left, leaving Merry behind. When Yumeji got out of the daydream he met Merry again in the real world who was demanding him to bring John Doe back. With Yumeji unable to bring him back Merry tries to leave but was stopped by Yumeji. Then she suddenly collapses in Yumeji's hands. The next day Merry finds herself in Isana's room. She finds out that Yumeji has carried her to his house. Category:Anime